


Comfort From Pain

by LadyBelz



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-08
Updated: 2008-03-08
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBelz/pseuds/LadyBelz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ambiguous Fic with Ambiguous Pairing. Told in 1st person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort From Pain

"We're done. Do you know how that makes me feel?" he asked tearfully. I leaned against him, rubbing his back in a comforting gesture.  
  
"It's going to hurt for a while. Do you think the two of you will reconcile?"  
  
"I don't think so. We both said and did some pretty cruel things."  
  
"I'm sorry." I told him, kissing his cheek tenderly. He turned toward me and our lips touched. A spark of something - desire, electricity - passed between us and the kiss deepened. We broke off a few minutes later, breathing heavily.  
  
"I didn't mean to do that." he whispered.  
  
"It's ok. I didn't mind."  
  
"I better leave now before I do something stupid." He got to his feet.  
  
"If you ever need to talk-" I started.  
  
"I know. Thanks."  
  
And then he left.  
  
_Fin


End file.
